This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Articles of footwear usually include an upper and a sole assembly. The upper can include sections of thin material, straps, laces, and the like for covering the wearer's foot and securing the footwear to the wearer. The sole assembly can include an outsole that is typically a unitary piece of relatively durable, high-friction material that provides traction for the footwear. Also, the sole assembly can include a midsole that resiliently deforms to provide cushioned support for the wearer.
In some cases, the midsole can include a single, unitary foam member that conforms to the curvatures of the foot and that resiliently deforms for cushioning the wearer. In other cases, the midsole can include one or more bladders that are fluid filled.